Love Spell
by gingersnaps666
Summary: Lupin has a daughter that he doesn't know about and she has alot of secrets that she won't tell anyone. including why snape is nice to her. don't hate. R&R. You know you love me.its a story i wrote like 3 years ago. so don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

Love Spell Chapter 1The party 

"Harry Potter!" Veron yelled up the stairs. "Get down here right now!" Harry didn't want to make him mad, so he hurried down the stairs. Veron was at the bottom of the stairs. "Were going to have a party tonight …… actually very soon. You are not going to mess this up like the last time. Get in the cupboard under the stairs."

"What?" Harry asked and then regretted it because Dudley hit him across the face. Harry fell back on the steps.

"You heard him get in!" Dudley spat.

"No!" Harry yelled at Dudley. " You get in there you fat lazy cow!" Harry got an abrasion after Dudley hit him in the left cheek and it slowly started to bleed. The doorbell rang.

" Fine then just don't talk, or yell and you will be have or else. Got that? Answer the door." Veron and Dudley went in to the living room while Harry opened the door. It was aunt Marge. _Oh great_, Harry thought, _not her why her do they like torturing me. _Aunt Marge took on look at Harry and smiled, probably because she seen Harry bleeding.

"It's about time Veron starts hitting you. You deserve it." She said pushing her way passed him. Harry shut the door as Veron and Petunia greeted aunt Marge. Dudley came in and told aunt Marge that he had been the one who had hit Harry. She had loved it of course. Harry just kept his mouth shut and went and served dinner. After dinner Harry cleared the table while Veron poured the brandy. Dudley was rewarded for what he did earlier this evening by a half of a glass of brandy but aunt Marge insisted in a full glass, so Veron poured more. Veron tried to argue the fact that Dudley was only sixteen but he lost that argument too. Harry was thirsty so he got himself a glass of water, he forgot to ask but he didn't care. As he was drinking aunt Marge called his name but Harry kept on drinking until he was done. " Yes?" He asked.

"I didn't hear you ask anyone to get a drink of water?" She answered in a question.

" Because I didn't ask." Harry answered. The doorbell rang and Dudley got up and answered. A Few seconds he came back with four people. They were professor Lupin, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius Black.

"Who are you?" aunt Marge asked.

" My name is Professor Lupin. I …… we came here to get Harry Potter. This is Mr. B, and two of his best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Harry has no friends at the stupid school he goes to." Veron said.

"Veron you said Harry went to an intuition for hopeless cases?" Aunt Marge asked. " You also said that he gets beaten all the time but he has only one marking and that was for Dudley. Do the people at that place hit him or not. Words do nothing to a hopeless child like him. He doesn't for anything and you let him get away with it he was just like his mother she got away with everything. Petunia your parents practically praised her." Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who looked like he was going to kill her if she talked about his mother again.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled. "What did she ever do to you? I thought so. She didn't do a thing to you. You're just jealous that she was better that you. If she were alive you would probably kill you all for treating me the way you do. I do almost every thing and you still treat me like I have leprosy or something worse. Like it or not I am a part of this family and you can't do a thing. You are not the one who sleeps under the stairs. You are not the one is Dudley's personal punching bag. You are not the one who has to listen to you disrespect me parents like you do. And you definitely do get locked in you room for days and not allowed to write to your friends. Which I have a lot of." Everyone was quiet but Harry was happy that he had got that off his shoulders. " I going to get my stuff and no one is going to stop me." Harry went up the stairs and Hermione and Ron followed him. They looked around his room while he packed. Hermione picked up the picture of Lily and James. They were dancing. They looked very happy. She handed it to Harry who placed it in his trunk and closed the lid. They carried it down this stairs and they all got in the Borrowed Weasley's car and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Spell 

**Chapter 2 Alexandria**

They stopped at this house that was in the country. They got out of the car and went inside. They walked in to the very huge living room. There was Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and two other girls. A sixteen-year-old teenager and what looked like her mother. Everyone took a seat and then Mr. Weasley asked, " Lupin, When did you feel like telling us that you have a daughter?" It shocked all.

"What?" Lupin asked.

" Does Kairi Andrews ring any bell?" The older woman spoke up.

"As of matter of fact it does I think." Lupin said.

"She was my sister and this is her daughter, Alexandria Ann Andrews. My name is Alyssa." She said.

"You said was, what happened to her?" Hermione asked.

"She was murdered by voldemort a few weeks ago. I have been looking for you ever since. Her will says everything goes to Alex and you get full custody of her. She has been going to Durmstring for the past few years and this year she will be transferred to Hogwarts. It's has all been taken care of. She will get on the Hogwarts express with the other students on Monday. That's all." She got up. " Oh and if the Durmstring quiddtch team shows up don't be alarmed their her friends. Don't have a cow. She doesn't date anyone, yet." She said good-bye to Alex and then left.

"Why didn't your mother tell me sixteen years ago?" Lupin asked.

"That's a very nice way to say hello to your daughter. I'm not telepathic and I found out the day she died so get off my back about it. If I recall you never talked to her or wrote any letters. She thought you move on so she didn't want to bother you." Alex said

"No, I didn't move on or find someone else. Did she meet anyone else?" Lupin asked.

"No there was no one else in her live she had me and that was all she wanted. I could tell that she missed you but she never wanted to talk about it. I now know you so who is everyone else?" One at a time they all introduced them selves. They all got hungry, so they went in the dinning room.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Spell 

**Chapter3 Dinner talk**

They took a seat around a rectangle wooden table. Alex sat next to Lupin and Harry sat next to her. Ron and Hermione sat across from Harry. Everyone else sat at the other end. Before dinner was served by three house elves Fred and George took a seat. The food was served. They had broccoli and cheese soup. It was very good. Harry and Alex talked about Quidditch, Ron and Hermione argued, and Fred and George talked to Lupin about their joke shop.

After Dinner, Victor and the rest of the Durmstring quidditch team showed up the challenged Harry to a match. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Lupin, Ginny, and Sirius were on one team. One of the chasers on Alex's team sat out so there would be two seekers, Alex and Victor. Ginny was the other seeker on Harry's team.

The game began. Ten minutes later Harry's team was losing by 50 points. Harry and Alex were chasing the snitch. Harry was so close, but then Alex stood up on her broom and then she leaped at the snitch. She had caught it. But the she began to fall fast. She fell from about three hundred feet. She fell about a fifty feet before everyone found out what she did. She looked like she was doomed for, but out of nowhere victor caught her on his broom. Then he landed on the ground. She had caught the snitch and had won the game. Victor and the rest of the Durmstring team had to go. They said good-bye and then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Spell 

**Chapter 4 on the train to Hogwarts**

It was time to get on the train to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had sit with the prefects. So Harry and Alex was in a section by them selves. Harry liked it because he wanted to talk to Alex alone. Most of the ride was very quiet. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione would be back soon. So now was his chance to ask her his question. "Alex?" Harry asked.

Alex looked up. "Yes?"

" Um ……… I was thinking that some time we could maybe go get some coffee some time?"

" Harry, Are you asking me out on a date?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"It's ok if your nervous, and I would love to go out on a date. How about the first time we visit hogsmeade?" Alex said.

"I'd like that." The both smiled at the same time. Ron and Hermione walked in and took a seat.

" What's going on?" Hermione asked.

" Nothing." Harry and Alex said at the same time.

They arrived at Hogwarts. The first years were sorted and they feasted. Alex was sorted in to Gryffindor. The new password was chocolate frogs; the portrait was obsessed with candy. Everyone went straight to bed. Later that night some of Harry's guy friends and Harry talked.

"Harry you never told me what you and the lovely Alex talked about on the train." Ron asked. Everyone stared at him.

" Just stuff." Harry replied.

" Harry James potter. Tell." Neville said. Clearly everyone wanted to know really badly.

" I asked out for a cup of coffee the first time we go to hogsmeade." Harry said.

"What did she say?" They all said at once.

"She said yes she would love to."

"Really?" Ron asked in disbelieve.

"If you don't believe me go to the coffee shop the first time we go to hogsmeade. She will be there." Harry said. It was lights out time so they went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Spell 

**Chapter 5 potions class**

The next day they had potions for the first class. Harry groaned as he sat down at the breakfast table. He was still half asleep. So was almost everyone else. He poured some milk and brown sugar in to his hot bowl Oatmeal. Alex was already eating and reading a book at the same time. She was reading _Hogwarts, A history._ It was a very thick book and she was almost done with it. When she finished she gave it back to Hermione. She said hi to Harry and finished eating. Then none other than Draco Malfoy himself came up to the table and handed a note to Alex then he left. She tucked it in her bag and then got up to go to potions class. The others slowly followed. Snape didn't give the kids a break because it was the first day back. He gave them a three-foot essay on the legends of dragons. Today they did an anti-sleeping potion. Neville screwed up and made three kids going to the hospital wing and Alex fainted. She would of hit her head off the concrete floor if professor Snape hadn't catch her when she fell. It shocked all of the Gryffindor and all of the Slytherins. She was out for about five minutes before she awoke with a very bad headache, Snape helped her to the hospital wing. Actually she felt too dizzy to walk so he carried her. Harry wondered why he was being so kind to a Gryffindor, especially when her father was one of the people who had picked on him when he went to Hogwarts. There was only one question in Harry's mind. Why such a change in heart? Harry may never know. After class, he, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went to the hospital wing. Alex was awake but she was talking to some one, the person was talking very quietly so no one else could hear. The person stood up bowed and turned to leave. It was Draco Malfoy. He didn't stop as he passed Harry, he just keep on walking. Draco shut the door as he left. Harry and the others took a seat near her.

"Why was he here talking to you?" Ron asked. Alex sat up with the help of Ginny. "Why does it concern you?" Alex said.

" He is a pureblood and a Slytherin, why would he want to disgrace his family by talking to a lower class person?" Ron said, for once in his life he said something very smart.

"Alex; has a point. You know that." Hermione said.

" He hates Harry. He thinks you are the one who sent his father to Askaban. But that's not the reason he hates you. He is actually happy that is father is in Askaban right now because he was tired of his father hurting his mother. His mother was forced in to marring Lucias. He told me to tell no one, please don't tell anyone. He also hates to be a Malfoy." Alex said. Hermione looked at the get-well card that was on the desk by the bed. She picked it up and opened it. It read:

_Dear Alex,_

_I hope this card makes you feel much better. And I hope that you get better very soon._

_Professor Snape_

Hermione shrieked in shock. Everyone stared at her.

" Alex why did Professor Snape send you a get-well card?" Hermione asked.

" I don't know why ask him." Alex said. The nurse came by and told everyone to leave so Alex could get her rest. Alex laid back down and closed her eyes. She didn't like avoiding her friends but she didn't want to answer anymore of their questions anymore it made her head hurt very badly to think in such a very bad condition she was in right now.

Everyone leaved like they were told. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to professor Snape's office.

Snape was correcting papers. He stopped when he heard them come in.

"What could you possible want Potter?" Snape said. He did not look up at them when he spoke but he kept on correcting papers. Harry placed the card on Snape's desk.

"Why did you give that to Alex?" Harry asked.

"Why does it concern you Potter?"

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours."

"Leave, now."

They left and headed to lunch. Alex was there. She said that she felt a lot better. During lunch Alex's owl flew by professor Snape and dropped a letter. He read it and then put it in his pocket. Harry saw Alex's owl drop a small note next to her. She open and Harry saw what it read:

**Thank you,**

**Snape**

Alex folded up the note and put it in her bag. After lunch the students changed out of their robes and headed for Hogsmeade. Harry couldn't wait for his date with Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love spell**

**Chapter 6 at the coffee shop**

When Harry entered the coffee shop Alex was already there. She already ordered some coffee for the both of them. It was served by the time Harry took his seat. She ordered something called Chocolate coffee. It was very good. Harry liked it.

"Are feeling any better?" Harry asked as he saw his friends grab a table at the other side of the shop. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were there too. _Oh great,_ Harry thought.

"Yeah I think so. My head still hurts, but I'll be ok." Alex said; she took a drink of her coffee. " Why did you ask Snape why he gave me that card?"

"I don't know it was just a little shocking. He never did what he did that day." Harry said.

" He is human you know. You would have done the same thing. He does have a heart, unlike you who does not have on at this very moment. Good-day Mr. Potter." Alex got up and left the shop. Harry let those words sink in for a minute and then he went after her. His friends followed. Alex was heading back to Hogwarts. When they were out of Hogsmeade Harry ran in front of her and stopped in front of her forcing her to stop too.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. It was getting very cold out side so they headed back to Hogwarts. When they got back there Harry took her to a secret passageway where his friends couldn't find them and on one could hear them.

"I'm sorry for what I said and did. I shouldn't have asked why Snape sent you that card it was not my place to do that. It was just shocking and unusual even for me. And I've seen my share of unusual things. I really like you and I keep screwing everything up." Harry looked at Alex hoping in side that she would for give him. All of the sudden Alex kissed him. She must have fore given him. Harry kissed her back. She pulled back.

" Ok, One more chance. Ok?" Alex said. Harry nodded yes and she kissed him again. They heard two teenagers whistling and they stopped. Alex turned away from the whistling because she was blushing very badly. Harry looked at the two teenagers. It was Fred and George Weasley. They both had big grins on their faces.

"Better get to dinner, you two." George said.

"You two going to do the same thing tomorrow?" Fred asked.

They went to dinner. Few months passed and it was not long before everyone knew that Harry and Alex were dating.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love spell**

**Chapter 7 finding out**

Harry got a note on the Monday of his and Alex's four-month dating anniversary. It was from Cho Chang, she was asking if he could met her in the coffee shop at 3pm today. She also asked if he could come alone and if he could tell no one.

At 3pm he went in the coffee shop and found Cho Chang in the corner. He said hi and then sat down. He ordered a chocolate coffee. Then all of the sudden she kissed him. It was at the exact moment that Ron, Hermione, and Alex walked in. She saw Harry and Cho Chang kissing. Harry pulled away when he saw Alex.

"Alex, this is not what it looks like. It's not what you think." Harry said.

"Not what it looks like? What does it look like? Actually I don't care anymore. With all do respect you two can go to hell. Were threw." Alex said and then she walked out the shop. Harry went after her. Ron and Hermione followed her. She walked out of Hogsmeade and she was heading for the whomping willow. The sun had gone down by the time she had got there. It was a full moon tonight. Suddenly Alex started to change in to a werewolf.

"What is happening?" Alex asked. Then she turned in to a full werewolf. Suddenly Draco passed by them, he was holding a needle. He was running toward Alex. He ran behind her and jumped on her back. He stuck the needle and injected the medicine. Alex ripped Draco off her back and she threw him against a tree. She was about to charge after him but she fell to the ground. She was unconscious. Alex turned back to her human form. Dumbledore and Snape took Alex and Draco to the Hospital wing. Draco was in very bad shape. Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard Dumbledore tell Snape that if Alex threw Draco any harder against the tree he would have been paralyzed from the neck down. The next day Draco awoke and he was given medicine to heal his broken bones. As the nurse was rapping his all scratched up arm, he asked "Is Alex going to be ok?"

It was the nurse who had answered him " If she wakes up. You gave her enough sleeping medicine to take down professor Lupin, her father. Next time only give her 0.5 grams that should do it. All of the sudden Alex groaned and she sat up. "Ow. My head hurts. What happen?" Alex asked.

"Well you turned into a werewolf." Harry said.

"Shut up Harry I know what happened." Alex snapped. Apparently she was still pissed off. It took her a half of an hour to get back to her normal self. Alex and Draco were released that day. Dumbledore said that he had a present for Alex. A very big present and it was waiting for her in the entrance hall. Alex, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Hermione went down the steps and headed for the entrance hall. The doors opened and in came something/someone Alex missed the most.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love spell**

**Chapter 8 Alex's surprise**

Alex thought she would never see the person that just came through the door again. It was Viktor Krum. Alex was so happy that she started to cry. Viktor walked up to her and he hugged her. They stayed like that for about three minutes. Then he said that the rest of the Durmstring students were coming too, but they would arrive later. He had caught the earliest train.

After dinner Dumbledore got a letter saying that the train was delayed and the other students would arrive sometime tomorrow. Viktor went with Alex to the Gryffindor tower. The other kids had gone to bed. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were at a table finishing their homework.. Viktor sat on the couch by an armrest. Alex went upstairs, few seconds later she returned with a blanket. She sat on his lap then laid down so her back of head was on the armrest and her legs were on the couch. She covered both of them with the blanket.

"I'm glad you came. I needed cheering up." Alex said.

"I was invited by Dumbledore, that's why the whole school is coming." Viktor said.

"Then why are you here now and not being delayed until tomorrow?" Alex asked

"I ……"

"See, you came because of me. Thought so."

"Dumbledore told me everything that happened today. You going to be ok?"

"Yes the nurse said that I would heal fine."

"I know but will your heart?" He whispered.

"You know?"

"Dumbledore told me everything." Viktor looked at Harry. Harry saw that Viktor was disappointed in him. Harry looked down and kept on working on his homework. By the time Ron, Harry, and Hermione had finished their homework Alex had fallen asleep. Hermione had asked if he wanted her to take Alex to her bed, but Viktor said that he didn't mind. Because it was not the first time she had done that. Harry watched Victor kiss Alex's forehead. Harry stopped and then sat down in the chair next to Viktor. Ron and Hermione went to bed.

"What is it Harry?" Viktor asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I would never cheat on Alex. Cho Chang kissed me. I don't know why." Harry said

"I know. The day I found out that she was going to Hogwarts I broke up with her. I told her that long distance relationships never work. I didn't want Lupin to know that she was dating me. He probably would not have approved of it one bit. I told her to date other people. I also told her that I would start dating other people too. But she was much stronger than me. She dated you. I could date anyone else. She was always on my mind. We went out when we were first years and been steady since. I've found my soul mate. I love her very much. I can't picture anyone else taking her place. I know that Hermione likes me but we could only be friends, I can't see us as more than that. You will find your soul mate soon. I see the way you look at Ginny. You see her more than you best friends little sister. We both know that. You should ask her out before it too late. Write it in a letter and have it arrive exactly when she wakes up. I did that to Alex. And look where I am."

"Ok" Harry said and then he got up. "Thank you. Goodnight." Harry went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love spell**

**Chapter 9 two letters to two girls**

The next day Harry took Viktor's advise and wrote a note to Ginny but he signed it as just a secret admirer. He didn't want to rush it like this last time. That didn't work out too well. Ginny would get the letter during breakfast. Which he had to hurry to or he would be late for.

Harry sat down and acted like nothing happened. Ginny, Hermione, and Alex were the last ones to sit down for breakfast. Viktor was sitting the table with the rest of the Durmstring students. During the middle of breakfast two owls came in. One dropped a letter to Ginny and the other owl dropped a letter and a rose for Alex.

Ginny was the one who opened hers first. It read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_You don't know who I am. I'm like a shadow to you. But you know who I am. I am a sixth year at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor and I know all of your brothers. You are a very nice girl. I have liked you for a very long time now. I just don't want to make your brothers mad if I ask you out. I just wanted to let you know that some one likes you very much._

_With lots of love_

_From your secret admirer_

Ron grabbed it and read it. "Harry." Ron said. Harry looked up from his cereal. "Do you know who wrote it?"

"Um… no. No Ron I don't." Harry said and then he looked down at his cereal. Alex opened her letter, it was from Viktor and it read:

_Dearest Alexandria,_

_I know that I was the one who told you to date other people because I didn't think that your father would approve of us. But I don't care about your father's approval anymore. I love you and I can't date other people. I can't stop thinking about you. We have been through a lot together to throw it all away. I still love you with all of my heart and I want us to be together._

_We first started out as friends,_

_It wasn't long before we started dating,_

_And then tings came up and I called it quits,_

_But then I realized,_

_That if I let you go I wouldn't know how to live if I lose you forever,_

_Because I'm in love with a girl named Alexandria Ann Andrews._

_Please forgive me Alex. I know that I really don't deserve a second chance but I'm still asking for one because we had too many happy memories to throw it all away.I love you. Still and always yours_

_Viktor Krum_

"Alex are you ok?" Ginny asked. "Alex breath, say something. Alex?" Alex dropped the note on the table. It was Hermione who had picked up the note. She read if and got the same expression. Ginny read it next, one by one everyone read it. Alex got up when she saw Viktor and some of their friends get up. She headed towards him. One of the beaters on the quidditch team tapped Viktor on the shoulder when he saw Alex headed their way. Viktor turned around and saw Alex. "Can we talk? Alone?" Alex asked. Viktor took her hand and they headed for the staircase. They took a seat at the bottom of the steps.

"What's up?" Viktor asked.

Alex jumped up into his arms and kissed him long and passionate and at the same time the students came out from breakfast. They all saw. There were a few ohh's and aww's in the crowd but Victor didn't care. He had his girl back. Everything else didn't matter any more. He was complete.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love spell**

**Chapter 10 Quidditch match**

"In honor of our guests. Thursday we will have a series of Quidditch matches. The winning team of this school will play Durmstring's fine Quidditch team. First to play Thursday will be Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw. Good luck." Professor Dumbledore said before lunch. Harry's team had gotten permission to use the quidditch field for the whole afternoon. Alex offered to help Ron on his keeper skills.

"Ron, It's a ball not a snake!" Ginny yelled from the stands. She and Hermione came to cheer them on. Up on the field Ron was letting every quaffle trough the holes. Alex signaled to come down to the ground. Ron flew down on to the ground. Both of them got off their brooms. Everyone else was taken a break. Harry was on the bench drinking some water. Ron took a seat next to him.

"How do you guys win a match?" Alex asked.

"Harry catches the snitch." Ron said between breaths.

"I've played matches that the other team had caught the snitch, but we won the game because we had more points. There is no I in team. Harry is not playing a one-man game. Ron, I'm a seeker and I can play a better keeper than you. No offense. My team practices every position just in case one of us has to step in for the other. I'll play Ron's spot and everyone else is the chasers. Lets try that." Alex said. Three people went up with Alex. They took turns trying to get the ball while Ron watch from the ground. They all gave up trying to get the ball in after ten minutes of trying. No one made a single ball in. It was almost dark and they had to go in. They went to dinner and then they went to the common room.

Thursday morning Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw played their match. Ravenclaw won. They Played Slytherin and lost badly. Gryffindor played Hufflepuff. Gryffindor won. Gryffindor played Slytherin. The winner would play Durmstring. It looked like Slytherin was going to win. But out of nowhere Harry caught the snitch and Gryffindor won the game. Which means that they would play Durmstring tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Love spell**

**Chapter 12 the big game**

The next day was the big game. Alex was playing on Durmstring's team. Victor played one of the chasers so Alex could be the seeker. Dumbledore secretly invited Lupin to the match. Alex didn't know. It was a good game. Ron caught four balls from scoring. Alex and Harry were chasing the snitch. Alex stood up on her broom, like the last time, and dove for the snitch. She had caught it. But at the exact same moment a bluger broke Victor's broom. Victor was the only on who had ever successfully caught her. But then Victor changed in to a huge beautiful eagle. He flew up and she landed on him. Victor landed on the ground, Alex got off of him, and he turned back to his human form. Alex was shocked. But the game had ended because she had caught the snitch. The crowed cheered. Victor tried to explain but Alex just walked away.

Victor saw her at dinner. She didn't want to talk about what happened. When he tried to talk to her she walked away. He got a little mad and went after her. She went out side. Victor followed her. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lupin followed him. Draco followed them. Alex went out side. Victor ran in front oh her. Alex stopped.

"What do you want?" Alex said.

"I'm sorry." Victor said.

"For what for lying to me? Or is it what you did today? Or is it that you lied about not being an anamorphs? Which one are you sorry for? Because I really want to know. I heard sorry too much. Do you know the meaning of sorry?" Alex asked. She walked around him and kept on walking. Victor went after her.

"Do we want to get on the subject on things we don't tell each other? You didn't tell me that you were a werewolf." Alex stopped and turned around to face him.

"I NEVER KNEW! THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME THAT EVER HAPPENED!" Alex yelled and turned around. She started to walk off again. Lupin heard her say that she was a werewolf too. He gave her that terrible gene. That was the one thing he didn't want his daughter have. She was not supposed to get that gene. This world is so screwed up. Alex turned and headed for Hagrid's house. When she got close she ran ahead and banged on the door. Hagrid opened before Victor got close. Hagrid knew what to do. He stepped in front of the door, blocking it. Victor stopped three steps from the door.

"Move, please." Victor said.

"No Mister." Hagrid said. "Not tonight and not with that attitude. You need to chill. Good night." Hagrid shut the door. Victor headed back for the castle. Harry and the others headed for Hagrid's house. Harry was the one who knocked on the door. Hagrid answered and let them in. He shut the door behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love spell**

**Chapter 11 another to Ginny**

Harry decided to write Ginny another letter. She got it when she was doing her homework at the Gryffindor table in the Gryffindor tower that night. Ron, Hermione, Alex, and Harry where at the table also. She opened it as soon as she got it. It read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Do you know who I am yet? Where is another clue: I am an average student and I not one of Professor Snape's best and favorite students. If Gryffindor wins tomorrow I'll tell you who I am._

_With lots of love_

_From your secret admirer_

Ron took it and read it. "Harry is you sure that you don't know this person?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry said and then he began working again. Ron looked at weirdly then just shrugged and he gave the note back to Ginny. Ginny looked at Harry, who shut his books and headed upstairs to bed. But Harry came back down stairs with his invisible cloak and bunch of parchment. He sat the parchment on the Table and took out his wand. He muttered the words "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The parchment turned in to a map. He found Alex and Viktor in entrance hall. Harry walked out the door to the Gryffindor tower. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione followed him. Harry was half way down the stairs when he heard that song was playing. It was a slow song. Harry walked down the stairs the rest of the way and he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Harry saw Viktor and Alex in a corner. They were sitting down, talking. Harry realized that the music was just a distraction so that no one could hear their conversation. Alex stopped the music when she saw Harry or not because she had walked away. Viktor stood up when he saw Harry.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked.

"Uh. Yeah, everything is perfect." Viktor said.

"Everything doesn't look ok." Harry said.

"We should go look for her." Hermione said. Harry saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Hermione was right. So they followed Alex. By the map Harry saw Alex was outside and was heading for the forbidden forest. They went out side. There was Alex. She was outside and like the map had said she was heading for the forbidden forest. Alex had put her hood on from her robe. She was carrying a lit lantern. She went about six feet into the forbidden forest before she set the lantern down on the ground. Harry and everyone else hid some trees. But they could still see her. Alex whistled once, softly. She waited for a little while before a beautiful white unicorn came in front of her. The unicorn let her pet it. Alex saw a waterfall to her left. She walked over to it and summoned a bowl with her wand. She scooped up some water and took it back to the unicorn. The unicorn started to drink from it.

"Magnificent creatures, unicorns are. There are only a few known to mankind you know. It is said that the unicorn was put on earth to be a protector." None other than Draco Malfoy said that. He came from the right. He walked up to the unicorn and petted it. "One of the most beautiful things on earth. Don't you think?"

"Draco are you flirting with me?" Alex asked.

"Me? Never. I just was asking a question. Nothing more. You already date some one. I'm not the type of person to ruin a relationship. If I like a girl I would do nothing to hurt or ruin the relationship she is in. By the way this is for you." He handed her a dark red notebook. She opened it and looked through the pages. She got a big smile on her face. Out of nowhere she hugged him, she had realized what she did and she quickly pulled away. Draco understood why she had done that. So He asked, "What could you possible want with Voldemort's notebook of spells and potions?"

"There is a spell that could bring back Mr. Black and possibly my mother." Alex said.

"A bring back potion. You made me risk my life for a bring back potion? My father keeps that on his desk. He keeps that in his Vault at home. Do you know how much I am dead right now? Voldemort will and then bring me back to clean up the huge mess he is going to make when he kills me. Did you see the mess peter Pettigrew made when he supposedly died? My death would be much worse."

"You worry way too much. How your mother doing?"

"She is ok. But she still loves him for some reason."

"Everything will work out. It just has to run its course. It has too. We were put on this earth for a reason. There is something we all have to do. Some gay prophecy says that I'm going to die the next time Voldemort crosses my path. I can't let my self believe that or it would come true. I can't give up. My job is not done."

"We better get back." Draco said. They both headed back to the castle. Draco led her back to the Gryffindor tower and he said goodnight. She went inside. Draco went to the Slytherin's tower and he went to bed. Harry and the other sneaked back in to the Gryffindor tower and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Love spell**

**Chapter 13 forest fire**

"What is bloody going in here?" Professor Lupin said/yelled. Alex got up and looked out the window and I have to say that what she saw was very unpleasant. What she saw was the forbidden forest being set aflame.

"Oh, no." Alex said. Everyone was silent. Alex ran out side toward the forest. They rest went too. By the time they had got to it almost a half of a quarter was destroyed. Some one was heading toward them from the forbidden forest. It was professor Snape on Alex's unicorn. It was professor Snape. He came up to them then got off the unicorn. He was holding no one other than Draco Malfoy. He was unconscious.

"I saw Draco run in to the forbidden forest when it started to catch fire. I went after him." Professor Snape said. "He was trying to get this unicorn out and he probably breathed in too much smoke and passed out." Snape laid Draco down on the ground. Alex Looked at the forbidden forest and then her hands started to glow blue and she some how pushed a lot of force and the fire went out so did Alex. She passed out because that used all of her energy. Alex and Draco were taken to the hospital wing. The next day Alex and Draco woke up in two separate beds in the hospital wing. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were besides Alex's bed. No one was there for Draco. Actually he was not there. Harry thought that he left before they got there, but then he came from the bathroom. He was drying his hair. He must have gone in to the bathroom to ashes and smoke smell off of him. His white shirt was black. But them Harry saw Draco walk over to the bed that was next to Alex's. There was one of Draco's clean white shirts. Draco took the black shirt like there was no one there. He probably didn't see them. He turned around to put the clean shirt on. Harry and the others saw that Draco had tremendous scars on his back. It looked like they were from a whip. Draco buttoned up his shirt and then he rolled up the sleeves. Harry realized that he must have burned his arm and hand because his left hand was bandaged. He walked out the hospital wing.

"What are you all looking at?" Alex said sitting up. They all had forgot that she was there.

"Oh, sorry." Ginny said. "Nothing, nothing at all. How you feeling?" Professor Lupin was not there because he had to go back home because his train was leaving today. If he missed it he would be stuck there for the whole year.

"I'll live." Alex said. "Where is victor?"

"He needed some time to think about things." Hermione said.

"And Hagrid will not let him go near you until he has cooled off." Ron added. Alex got up. They decided to go to lunch.

There were not a lot of people at lunch. Draco was at the Slytherin table with Crab, Goyale, and victor. The doors opened and Lucias Malfoy walked in. He walked over to Draco's table. He said something. Draco got up and left the dinning hall with him. Draco looked at Alex and mouthed the words help. She nodded and let them leave the dining hall before she got up. Then she walked out after him. The others followed. Draco and Lucias were arguing over something. Alex walked up to them.

"What do you want?" Lucias snapped.

"I … I just wanted." Alex started to say something, but she couldn't get out.

"Shut up." Lucias said. "No one cares what you want."

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Draco said. Lucias hit him across the face and Draco stumbled to the ground.

"Don't you ever use that tone again with me." Lucias said. "Got that? Answer me!"

Alex went after him. He put his staff up, but Alex didn't see it and she ran in to it. It pierced through her stomach. She let out a gasp in pain. For a minute she let what happened sink in and them she took both hands and pulled the staff out and trough it on the floor. Alex was wearing a white tank top that showed her stomach. If she wasn't everyone would not have believed what everyone saw. Alex's wound started to heal fast. In seconds it looked like that a staff didn't pierced through her stomach. Lucias flew backward about five feet. Then Oliver Wood appeared out of nowhere next to Alex.

"You think you guys have the most powerful person." Wood said. "Think again. Tell your master that were more than ready." Lucias got up.

"Are you coming Draco?" He said.

Wood held out his hand to help Draco up. Draco took wood's hand and got up. He looked at his father. Draco started walk to his father but then he stopped. Put a hand in one of his pockets and took out a ring that had the death eater sign and he through it at his father. Lucias caught it. Draco turned to leave.

"Draco!" Lucias said. Draco turned to look at him. "What?" Draco said.

"You're throwing away your dreams." Lucias said.

"No, I'm throwing away yours." Draco said and he walked back to Alex.

"Traitor." Lucias said.

"Sorry, Lucias he had to be on your side before he can become a traitor. This is called making the right choices." Alex said.

Lucias stormed out of Hogwarts. Oliver hugged Alex.

"I'm so proud of you." He said. "Mom would have been too. I'm Shock at Draco. You had the courage to stand up to your father."

"I'm shocked myself." Draco said.

"Any way." Wood said. "You two need to be extra careful. Don't go out at night or anywhere by your self for any reason."

"Yes." Alex and Draco said at the same time.

"Alex?" Draco said.

"Yes." Alex answered.

"Why did he say mom. Not your mom?"

"Because we have the same mom but different dad. He is adopted. His father didn't want him and my mother was told that his father killed him. He later was found in his home dead. He killed himself. Until this year I didn't know my father. Oliver visited when he wanted. But mostly it was my mom and me. I didn't feel like looking for my dad, because I didn't need him. I kind of hate him. He left my mom when things got tough. I don't care anymore. All I know is that my mom did not die from an illness. She was killed by voldemort and he is going to pay."

"Alex, Draco just the people I need to see." They both turned around. It was Blaise one of Draco's Slytherin friends. "How are you two these days?"

"What do want now?" Alex asked.

"I was just asking how you guys are. I'm actually looking for Crab and Goyale. Have you seen them?"

"Try where ever a large amount of food is." Draco said.

"Ok. See yeah." Blaise walked away. Draco and Alex headed for the library, not realizing that Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Victor were following them. Draco and Alex took a seat an empty table near the window. Alex looked out the window. It was a beautiful day out side. There was a warm gentle breeze coming through the window.

"Alex?" Draco said. Alex looked at him. "How did you do that back there? That should have killed you."

"I don't know." Alex responded. "I found that out when I was six years old when I fell out of a tree on a six inch metal rod. I didn't know that it pierced through my heart. I went in the house and my mom almost had a heart attack. I saw what was sticking through me. I didn't feel anything so I pulled it out. Seconds later it looked like nothing happened."

"Oh."

"Now that we're on the subject. What is with the scars on your back? I saw them in the hospital wing when you were changing your shirt. I think Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione saw too." Draco looked at her and then he got up and left. He headed for the Slytherin common room. Alex put her head on the table baring it in her arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love spell**

**Chapter 15 I am you secret admirer**

The next day Ginny was awoke by her owl. He had a letter for her. She got up and grabbed it before Hermione got up. It was from her secret admirer. She got dressed and went down stairs. But she didn't expect any one to be up. He was sitting on the table writing in what looked like a journal. _Harry keeps a journal,_ Ginny thought to her self, _I never knew. When does he find the time?_ She said morning and then sat down. Harry said hi but kept on writing as he said that.

"I got another letter form my secret admirer." She teased. Harry looked up.

"Good for you. Read it no one is stopping you. I won't." Harry said. Ginny looked at his notebook. Her name was in there more than five times. _Why was he writing about her? Was Harry mad because he had feelings for me and that he had competition?_ Ginny head was full of questions.

"Harry are you mad because I have a secret admirer?"

"Ginny that's way out of line."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"Both of you shut up." Alex yelled and went back to sleep.

"Ginny, will you ever figure it out? I, Harry James Potter am you secret admirer."

"What? Wait you're my secret admirer?"

"Yes."

"Wow! I never would of guessed. You like me? But why did you go out with Alex?"

"Because you're brother is my best friend and I could not do that to him. I went out with Alex because I wanted to get you off my mind. But I can't stop thinking about you. You have been on my mind since the very first time I saw you at your house the day your brothers brought me there when they practally kidnapped my from the Dursley's."

"Harry, just shut up and kiss her already. People are trying to sleep." Alex said. Then Victor came in. "Scratch that I'm up." Alex got up with the blanket wrapped around her. She walked over and took a seat next to Harry. Victor sat next to Ginny. "Good morning." Victor said.

"Eat me, Victor." Alex said.

"No thanks."

"Screw you. Sorry that I'm not the slut type you're looking for. Cho Chang is a Ravenclaw. You came to the wrong house."

"You're the one who screwed up."

"Who was the one who kissed another girl while dating someone else? Who was the one who threw away four years of a relationship? Surely not this girl! You did. You're the screw up. Not me! Look now the famous Victor Krum is speechless. I think that's called being punked out." Then Draco came in with. A book bag, a suite case, and Professor Snape.

"Hello students." Professor Snape said. "Last night Slytherin was attacked. It was a death eater. We think it was going to kill Draco. So Dumbledore thought that it would be a good idea for him to stay here."

"That's news I wanted to wake up to." Ron said as he stepped down the last step of the stairs. "Could you please ask Dumbledore if he was finally lost it?"

"Ron shut up I am getting sick of you." Alex said. Everyone was shocked. They thought Draco said that. "Grow up that's why Hermione doesn't like you."

"Eat me." Ron said sitting on the coutch.

"Retardo. That's my words." Alex said. "Uh wait everyone is just a lot faster than you. I'm on a roll today I already punked out two people. Who's next?"

"Alex please stay away from the sugar today." Snape said.

"I'm serious." Draco added.

"Why I feel great." Alex said. Then her head started to hurt. She felt like all the happiness was gone. A demator was close by and she was right. She let out a scream and then passed out. It turned out not to be a demator. It was a Bogart; it was posing as Harry's fear. Then it saw Draco and turned in to Lucias Malfoy. Everyone saw whom Draco feared the most. Snape muttered a spell and the Bogart disappeared. One question that was running through their minds: _Why didn't it show Alex's most fear?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Love spell**

**Chapter 14 Draco's secret **

Alex must have fell asleep because she was awoke by Draco.

"What?" Alex said sitting up. He was sitting next to her not across her.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier." He said.

"It's ok."

"No it's not no on should treat you like that. I should have answered you."

"Really it's ok. I don't mind if you don't feel like telling me."

"My dad did this."

"Whoa. What?"

"He found that it was a way to take out all of his anger with Potter and voldemort. The more Harry pisses off my father the harder he hits me. It was either my mother or me and she has been through enough. No one else knows about it because I don't want them to feel sorry for me. It makes me feel weak and the weak ones die first. If I go out I'm giving a good fight." Alex didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Draco saw that she was out of words. He looked at her and their eyes meet. Draco leaned in and kissed Alex. She kissed him back. Suddenly Draco pulled away. "Alex I can't do this to victor. I'm sorry." He said and then got up and left. Alex got up and went back to the common room. She laid on the coutch by the fireplace. Harry came down stairs to see Ron and Hermione arguing. He also saw Alex sleeping on the coutch. He draped a blanket over her as Victor walked in the common room. He fell in to a chair. Ginny came down the stairs as Harry took the ponytail out of Alex's hair. Ginny smiled._ He is always thinking of other people,_ Ginny though. She sat in the other chair. Harry took a seat on the floor. "At least some one can get some sleep." Ginny said.

"She has been through a lot she needs to sleep." Harry said. Ron and Hermione stopped fighting and took a seat on the floor next to Harry.

"You guys see that Draco has been acting totally different." Hermione said. "It's like there is a whole new person to him."

"Hello." Ron said. "Hermione are you talking about Draco Malfoy? The son of Lucias Malfoy?"

"You can't pick your parents Ronald!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry."

"I heard sorry to many times."

"Do you both ever just shut up?" Alex asked. She got up and got a glass of water, them came back and sat down on the floor in front of everyone. She took a drink and popped two aspirins in her mouth and swallowed them.

"Is everything all right?" Victor said. "Guys can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure." Harry said. Ron and Harry went in the boy's room and Hermione and Ginny went in the girl's room. Alex and Victor were alone. "So what's up?" Alex asked.

"We need to talk about us." Victor said.

"Us? What do you mean?"

"We need to take a break and date other people."

"Why?"

"I've been seeing someone else. It just happened. She kissed me first and I didn't do anything to stop it."

"Who?"

"She is in Ravenclaw."

"I said WHO?"

"Cho Chang."

"So that's it you're going to through out four years of a relationship because some girl kissed you?"

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"Get out."

"I'm supposed to stay here."

"Then let me make it easier for you go to hell." Alex got up and left. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were under the invisibility cloak and had followed Alex to make sure she would be safe. Alex went to the Slytherins portrait and waited outside for some Slytherin to pass. It was Blaise. He had been wondering the halls, he couldn't sleep. When he saw Alex he knew that she wanted him to get Draco. Few minutes one half awake Draco fully dressed came out and sat down next to her.

"Is everything ok?" Draco asked. Alex looked at him and hugged Draco. Caught him totally off guard. Seconds later she pulled away.

"Nothing really. It's not important. I'll let you go back to sleep."

"You came down here, woke me up after like an hour of sleep, when I have a test tomorrow to say it not important? What is really going on?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday. We have on classes on Saturday."

"We are not on that subject."

"OK. Victor through away four years of a relationship with me for a girl who kissed him once."

"Who kissed him?"

"Cho Chang."

"She is a slut. Sorry for the language but she is, and if Victor can't realize what a great thing that he through away for her that damn him. Damn the man." Alex smiled. "See you can laugh without him. You never need him. He needed you. You can live without him just fine. What is it with people who are famous they think that they date one person get tried and then later say their sorry and expect that their going to get them back. That is not how it works. Life is way more difficult. They people who really love you stick around and are they're when you need them the most. They don't go anywhere because of a fling. There not like that. They're out there somewhere. You're just not looking hard enough. You are one of the best thing that would happen to him. He just doesn't see it. Draco got up said the password. "Alex." He said." She looked at him. "I don't regret kissing you. I'll never will." He closed the portrait. Leaving Alex to put the pieces together. _He is in love with me, _Alex thought, _he always has. Always will._ Alex got up and knocked on the portrait. Draco was the one who had opened it.

"Can't anyone get any sleep tonight." Draco said before he saw who it was. He looked at Alex. Then crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. He smirked and then said. "Now what do you want? Are you trying to make sure that you don't let me get any sleep?" Alex smiled.

"Is it true what you said?"

"Every word. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering."

"Ugh. That gets on my nerves. Why can you ever tell me the reason you ask those questions?"

"Thought about what you said before you closed the portrait."

"Just forget ok. I'm not even sure what I said. I never do when I half asleep." Alex moved toward Draco and kissed him and he kissed her back. They kissed for about five minutes. Then Alex had to go the portraits were complaining. She began to walk down the stairs. "Alex." She stopped and turned around. "Are you always going to really amaze me?"

"Yes." She said. The both smiled and then she headed down the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione saw everything. So did Victor who was in another invisibility cloak. _Why did I let her go? _Victor asked himself in his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Love spell**

**Chapter16 Hospital wing, again**

Alex was rushed to the hospital wing. Draco and everyone else went too. Hermione arrived two hours later with one very unhappy Oliver Wood. He didn't pay attention to anyone or to what the y said. He went straight to Alex.

"Oliver, What are you doing!" One of the nurses asked angrily.

"Voldemort knows that she is weak. He will attack soon. Probably tonight."

"But you unleash that thing and it probably."

"MY SISTER IS NOT A THING! She is a person! And I know her she won't kill anyone unless you like Voldemort. Don't tell me what to do. You didn't help raise her, so back off. We only have two mothers. One is dead and the other is not here right now and even if she was she would understand perfectly." Oliver said and turned to Alex. He took off a necklace he was wearing and connected it to hers. Together it made a tiger and a serpent. Alex's black hair turned black with red strikes. Her pale skin turned light tan. She woke up a few second later. She sat up in her bed.

"Why did you do that?" Alex asked.

"What is your true form?" Ron asked.

"The world may never know." Oliver said.

"This is." Alex said. "I had a glammer spell on me."

"Why?" Draco said.

"Guys can you give us a minute please?"

"Sure Alex." Oliver said. Everyone left leaving Alex and Draco alone.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked.

"Because we need to talk." Alex said.

"Your breaking up with me?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Good you were scaring me for a second." Draco said. He leaned forward to kiss her but she stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"The reason I had a glammer spell on because you weren't supposed to know who I was. I was sent to kill you." She let her words sink in before continuing. "I was supposed to kill the whole Malfoy family."

"You were pretending the whole time to like me and get close to me? So I would invite you to my house for Christmas and you were going to kill my family and me that night? Tell me would you kill us in our sleep or when we were awake? You know what I don't care. Were through."

"Draco it's not like that…" Alex said.

"I don't care!" Draco got up.

"If you don't want to listen! Then screw you!" Alex got out of bed and left one shocked Draco in the hospital wing. Oliver Came in and sat next to Draco.

"What did she say?" Oliver said as everyone else came in.

"She told me that she was supposed to kill me and my family." Draco said. "Who would tell her to kill my family? What person is that sick and twisted?"

"Wait she told you that?"

"Yes."

"She wasn't supposed to. He is going to kill her."

"Who?"

"Voldemort. He's black mailing her. Did you think that Voldemort would like it that his newest project went to the good side? He knows something that would ruin everything in her life. She wouldn't have half of the friends she had if they knew."

"And what is this great secret that she didn't want to get out?"

"Voldemort is her father. Not Lupin. We all thought that Lupin was because she had the werewolf gene from Lupin but that was because he had slept with our mother when she was in the very early stages of pregnancy. Why would anyone want to near her if they knew that she was Tom Riddle's child? Would you have asked her out if you knew all along? Would any of you been at least one bit nice to her? She transferred four different schools. Durmstring was the only school that students didn't throw rocks at her. Victor knew from the beginning and he didn't care. He loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her." Oliver let what he had just said sink in. Draco stared at Victor. He saw that look that victor had on his face. _He still loves her, _Draco thought to himself, _he always will._

"That's what I thought. Just do Alex a favor and stay away. Draco you don't understand now. Which means that you never will. Come on victor we got to go find Alex."

Oliver and victor got up one by one. "Oh Draco." Victor said as he turned around to Face Draco. He threw a bottle at him. "I love how you turned good and all. You're a good actor. Slip me that potion so you could be with Alex. That stuff does wear off. You had a very good plan. Only one mistake Cho Chang couldn't lie to save her life. And I thought you were smarter. Four years Ari and I have together. You can't just throw that away. We made it through a lot. Did you think if she believed that I cheated on her, which I might add that I would never do that, she was going to give all of that for you? What we have is strong. Stay away from her or I kill you."

"Is that a threat?" Draco said.

"No it was a promise." Victor said as he walked away.


End file.
